universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of France
Republic of France France, Officially known as the Republic of France is a soverign state located in Western Europe. It is bordered by the Union of Iberia and Colonies , Southern German Coalition , New Britannic Empire and the Italian Republic. History France has a very turbolent history throughout the ages, it begins when the Carolignian Empire first dissolved into West Francia and East Francia, the Kingdom of West Francia set the borders of what would be known as the modern France, however it wouldn't be until 1453 when France would be finally united and forward to 1799 France became a Republic with a bloody revolution, despite such a harsh start it isn't the end. France has had four republics before the current constitution was enacted in 1958, all of the others were destroyed, the First Republic ended when Napoleon took over, he would later dominate over all of Europe but would eventually the empire would fall, then the monrachy was restored; The Second Republic came to life after the 1848 revolution but once again the Empire would be restored; It wasn't until the Franco-Prussian war ended in 1870 that such disaster would bring the Third Republic to legal recognition and once more, after being destroyed in the Second World War, the French Fourth Republic was established in 1946 and then after bloody revolutions in most of the French Overseas territories, the Fifth Republic was enacted in 1958 to be the current standing. Post fifth republic wasn't any easier for France, the remaining colonies in such as French Indochina, Madagascar, Gabon, Central Africa, etc. all wanted independence, several wars occurred during the period of de-colonization which included the brutal Indochina Intervention (1954-1967) which saved Indochina from a communist takeover, thus would lead to the creation of several independent states, with a very high cost of lifes, however France did kept some of its colonies such as the French Lesser Antilles, Réunion, Wallis and Futuna and the French Polynesia. France in the modern era became a thriving nation in the new markets, however its nowadays known for its conservative ways and not allowing great numbers of migrants in their territories, it is to be remembered that France is composed of several cultures such as: Gascon, Breton, Occitan, Flamand, Franco-Provençal, etc. Government The Republic of France is a Unitary Semi Presidential Constitutional Republic compromised of three branches being the Executive, Legislative and Judicial; The Executive branch has two leaders, the President of France and the Prime Minister of France, the Legislative branch consists of the Parliament which works in a bicameral system having the Senate as upper house and the National Assembly as lower house and the Judicial branch consists of the Supreme Court, Courts of Appeal and District Courts. Territory Claims Ever since the triumph of anti-colonialism, despite the success of Rhodesia's UDI, France refused to grant independence to most of it's remaining colonies, being several islands in the Caribbean known as the French Lesser Antilles, the French Polynesia and Réunion, this last one enacted a Unilateral Declaration of Independence, but after the Réunion Crisis it was clear the island nation would remain part of the French Republic. eoep-france-overseas1.png|French Lesser Antilles Economy France is overall a rich country, having resources such as coal, iron ore, bauxite, zinc, uranium, arsenic, potash, feldspar, fluorspar, gypsum, timber and fish, France is also a major exporter in agricultural products coming from the north-western regions, luxury products such as wine, cars, airplanes and in the defence sector exporting weaponry such as heavy armament, small arms and tanks. ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:Republic of France